The Great Alliance
by ozzman41
Summary: GOOD FIC HERE!This is crossover madness. This is a roller coaster ride from beggining well to how far I am. With twists turns and action to match just try and read it. The 1st chapter is kinda slow but keep reading. Don't skip it though. GOOD FIC HERE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You may read the beginning and think it is not about Sonic but it is don't worry he will be in it. No one reads DK so I threw in Sonic and that is why I put it in the Sonic category. He will meet Sonic in this chapter be patient.

He wipes his hands of the blood of his friends. He must avenge the ones that fell to that damned krembling he would send him straight to hell. He was kneeling and he rose his,jungle was burning.  
  
"Candy, I can't let him get away with this. I go away to see Mario for one day and he attacks," he says looking at the corps of his beloved. He stared into her eyes and gives her a peck on the cheek. He walks out of jungle to except the challenge of the great K. Rool.. He walks to the beach and finds the body of an old friend.  
  
"I will have to borrow your plane, ol' buddy."  
  
He walks to the front of Funky's shack and jumps into the plane and sends it across the seas.  
  
He fell asleep and it ran into a building on another island.  
  
"What the hell!!" DK fell out of the plane and fell to the ground. Just to see a blue hedgehog and he looked pissed as hell. The lone hedgehog standing in the middle of what looked like a road but he couldn't tell the city was in ruin. The city was aflame and it lit the night sky. The hedgehog stood over a pink hedgehog and the blue one was crying. No it was more than tears he was mad. DK recognized that it reminded him of himself crying before Candy's carcass. DK stood up and walked toward the hedgehog.  
  
"Who are you, did you do this," the hedgehog said then without thinking the hedgehog pounced on his 'foe'. Straight to a homing attack. DK blocked.  
  
"I am not your enemy," DK said blocking his attacks.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" the hedgehog falls to the ground crying,"I don't know what to do. They're all gone. You don't know what I am going through, I always ran away . I didn't even get to tell her how I felt. If only I was here. I would have stopped whatever the son of a bitch that did this."  
  
"Hey, I know just how you feel. I just lost my love and friends as well. I don't think that either of us alone could beat what did this. I don't know about your friends mine would not fall to any normal foe. If we work together we can defeat our foe. However great it may be. Work with me something tells me we need to work together to defeat whatever awaits us," DK says trying to cheer up the hedgehog," What is your name anyways, mine is DK."  
  
"My name is Sonic, Where do we start," they walk to the beach, to look behind them at the burning Station Square," Let me leave this place I can't stand to see it like this."  
  
Disclaimer: Hope you liked it. I need reviews, ways I could make it better, and I will even except flames. Thank you for reading. Please may I use 2 fan characters. I would love to have 2 characters to team with the 2 heroes please help me to put 2 really cool characters in the story. 


	2. The Truth Unfolds

Disclaimer: Here is Ch.2 see Sonic is in it. That chapter was pretty short but I will make up for it in this one. I hope you like it. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ocean waves crashed against the beach. Sonic looked at DK and nodded. Sonic ran across the water, skimming the top of the water. DK dives in and swims, the weird thing was that DK was keeping up with the fast hedgehog. For hours DK swam and Sonic ran. Thoughts entered both their minds, thoughts of their love and of friends, but it was not the time for such thoughts. They needed to find some place that might have clues to their assailant. They went on and on.  
  
Sonic was about ready to pass out and so was DK. They got closer and closer to new land, but it seemed as if the land was moving, too. In the wrong direction, playing with them, laughing. They couldn't go much farther, they were tired and almost ready to except death. But no, they went on. They couldn't let the deed go unpunished. But it was getting old, finally the sea floor was rising.  
  
A smile stretched across DK's face, the first smile since the tragedy. Sonic knew it was coming because he could see it, the smile soon appeared on his face, too. "Finally" went through both of their minds. When emerging from the water, DK looked at Sonic.  
  
"Wow," Sonic said, "you kept up, Lets start going."  
  
"Don't go fast now, I am a fast swimmer but I run as slow as Mario's fat ass," DK said chuckling, And they walked, Sonic getting kind of annoyed that he couldn't run.  
  
"Oh my god," Sonic said as they both looked at the many tombs that were burning ahead.  
  
"Lets go," DK said as Sonic dashed to the scene. DK just shook his head, but DK ran too. He got there just to see it in ruin and Sonic talking to a woman in the middle of what looked like Egyptian tombs and such.  
  
"You are one of the chosen ones my dear boy," the old woman told Sonic.  
  
DK dashed to Sonic and the woman spoke again. "You are also one,"she cried. The woman who was on the ground grabbed Sonic's leg, "help me." She fell, her eyes were shut cause death took her life away. She was still crying as her body was now dead.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean," they both screamed out.  
  
"What the hell, I am not cut out to be the chosen one, sure I kind of was before but it wasn't official! It is easier that way," Sonic said.  
  
"What's that," DK said looking down at the hedgehog.  
  
"Huh, I don't know I am kind of just talking out of my ass right now," Sonic said.  
"No. That!" DK said pointing at one of the tombs.  
  
Just then what looked like a huge golem jumped from one of the tombs in ruin. "Must not let the chosen ones leave, you must die." then his hand, that is about the size of a house, came down, almost to hit Sonic and DK. Sonic dashed to the right and DK rolled to the left. Then DK struck the arm with a power punch. Sonic did a homing attack on the hand and it neither did crap to the oversized golem and so it tried to strike again, the two moved and DK slammed it with both hands and Sonic spindashed into the hand. Both to no effect.  
  
"What the hell? Nothing is working!" Sonic said.  
  
"Guess we have to find a different way to fight it," DK said  
  
"Ok I can do that," Sonic said. Sonic then began to flash. Little did anyone know, Ancient Light was in the works. Sonic disappeared and to DK's surprise, he appeared right by the head of the golem and striking it. And then going straight back to the ground.  
  
"Ok," DK said. He grabbed the golem's hand as it went back up and jumped off, then a double jump and spun, you know, one of his trademark moves from Smash Bros. DK, hitting it about ten times to the face, fell back to the ground. Both hands went down, then both heroes dodged and ran up the arms, Sonic reaching the top first, kicked it's face and followed by a homing attack. DK got to the top to jump upon it's head, and then a punch and then the golem fell. DK and Sonic land in unison right next to each other on the ground.  
  
"There will be more like you and like me," the golem said and then disintegrated.  
  
"What the hell was that all about," they both said.  
  
They were really confused. They saw a shadowy figured emerging between 2 of the tombs. The figure looked human and was signaling them to come over.  
  
"DK...should we go?" Sonic said looking at DK.  
  
"Sure, it's not like we can't defend ourselves even if this guy is looking for trouble," DK said.  
  
Sonic agreed and they slowly walked to the figure. "Take this crystal," the man said.  
  
"What," Sonic said, "You explain a few more things before we except this thing."  
  
"Every time you defeat one of the ancient golems, I will give you one of these crystals. When you have them all you will both be able to harness more power than you ever have," the man said. "And you will get your friends back when you defeat the evil that awaits you, their souls are just trapped and the body's were theirs but you can change the past. Please their souls are crying out for you. Sonic, Amy says she knew and that she always did so don't feel bad. I guess I will see you again. So farewell." ---------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic and DK woke up in the middle of the tombs were the body of the old lady was. But the body was gone. In fact the town was in good condition. But it was empty not a soul around except the 2 heroes.  
  
"Where the hell are we," DK said startled by the sun in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah Amy. You know you like it," Sonic said talking in his sleep  
  
"What the hell is he babbling about," DK said staring at the hedgehog.  
  
"Yes, your pinkness turns me on," Sonic said.  
  
"Oh god, do I have to wake the kid up from his first wet dream," DK said.  
  
"I love it when I am in a romance without Shadow," Sonic said referring to ungodly amounts of Sonic, Shadow/Knuckles on   
  
"Who the hell is Shadow and I didn't know Sonic was gay," DK said," Ummmm....This is awkward. Wait who is this Amy character is she...no...Is she Shadow in drag. I guess he really loves this Shadow or Amy or whatever."  
  
Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the ape," So why are you staring at me you pervert," (I think he is gay).  
  
"Shut up you're the pervert," DK said.  
  
DK looks to the far east and they saw a town. "Let's go there," DK said.  
  
So they were on they're way. "So happy to get em' back ya know," Sonic said.  
  
"Nothing could be better," DK said. They were still being cautious of each others sexuality. --------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: This is a bit more humorous I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading please review. 


	3. The appearance of the 3rd hero

Disclaimer: Hello, there are very little reviews. I even got flamed this sucks. My 2 fans this chapter is for you and Turbulence can just go to hell I don't think it is that bad. It is not the greatest FF but I try and you just suck. Moonlily the wolf well you are cool and Dragon master-Sain you always review and no flames. Thank you. Moon Lily, your character will be in it now.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The 2 were so happy, they could get their friends back. But the mystery still remained who committed the acts that brought them here or was it just another fight with K. Rool and Robotnik. And will they ever find out that neither of the heroes were gay. They drew closer and closer to the town. They entered the town.  
  
"Finally, we can rest now," DK said.  
  
"I ain't tired at all," Sonic said.  
  
"Are you even in the mood for a drink," DK said.  
  
"Eh, sure," Sonic said.  
  
They got to the bar and sat at the bar and ordered their drinks.  
  
"You should just come out of the closet Sonic," DK said.  
  
The drinks came just as Sonic took a drink he spit it all over DK. "Me I think you are in denial," Sonic said.  
  
"You think I am gay," DK said," No but you're the gay one."  
  
"What I ain't gay," Sonic said then realizing that a oversized crocodile and Eggman were laughing their head off at a table in the back. Then DK realized that K. Rool and some guy who looked like an egg were laughing in back at DK and Sonic.  
  
"Hey," they both said DK saying K. Rool and Sonic saying Eggman.  
  
"Yes what's going on you two are you lovers now," Eggman said.  
  
"You having a lovers quarrel over their," K. Rool said.  
  
"No you here to fight," both heroes said except DK saying K. Rool and  
Sonic saying Eggman.  
  
"No, actually we thought we would help you this time we are scared crapless of the guy who hurt your friends," K. Rool said.  
  
"To get him out of the picture me and K. Rool here teamed up and we lost," Eggman said. DK and Sonic's jaws hit the ground.  
  
"Exactly how strong is this guy," DK said.  
  
"I guess you think you need our help," Sonic said.  
  
"Exactly, but we need you to go find someone, I am sure you have heard you are the chosen ones. There is one more not far from here. Go to the temples on the other side of this town opposite of were you came," K. Rool said.  
  
"She will be waiting for you. We read that there should be 3. The legend is very interesting. Oh and DK, Sonic isn't gay," Eggman said.  
  
"And Sonic neither is DK," K. Rool said.  
  
They exited the bar and went out of town and kept going.  
  
"So Sonic you and that Amy girl...you gonna confess your love to her," DK said.  
  
"Um...now that I will have more chances I don't know," Sonic said.  
  
"How do you know...she might die the very next day, or maybe you will. Life has it's own ways of biting you in the ass you need to get enough ahead so it can't do that. Tell her."  
  
"Don't tell me how to live I have lived through so much and I am still here. All she would turn into is a burden is something that Eggman or anyone else can use against me!"  
  
"Sonic what did that guy just now do to you he used her against you and something tells me it is not the first time!"  
  
"I need her as a friend till I am ready."  
  
"You already are, you fought before and triumphed and you are telling you can't handle love."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Sonic tell me what you felt earlier before you knew that they could come back do you wanna feel that way again."  
  
"No never I guess monkeys aren't stupid. Sorry ape or maybe a..."  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter."  
  
DK pats him on the back and they kept walking until they reached the temple just as they walked on the land in their heads they saw eyes open.  
  
Out of one of the temples appeared a wolf. And the day turned to the dead of night.  
  
"You are not humans what do you want if not to kill me. I am here to get revenge, humans did this to my village,"and suddenly DK and Sonic could see what happened to the village they saw humans raiding through burning everything in sight. Killing all of her people. It was quite similar to what they thought happened to their homes and they looked back at her and then back at the village and it was just in ruin.  
  
"So the question remains friend or foe," she drew her bow and arrow and appeared to be pointing right in the middle of the 2 heroes," I am a dead shot one move and I can get you both."  
  
"What would you say if I said I think I knew who was behind all of this," Sonic said.  
  
"I would say you are a bluff," She said,"I have been searching for the answer for a long time and you come up and tell me who it is."  
  
"We are serious," DK said.  
  
"Well you ain't human, I guess that means something," She put her bow down and drew closer and sat down,"sit."  
  
"What is your name mine is..."  
  
"DK and you are Sonic, I have read the legend before so I guess we are done talking," she said.  
  
"Wait what is your name," DK said.  
  
"Moon Lily."  
  
I hope you liked it please review and moonlily how did you like the way I used her 


	4. The Great Alliance

Disclaimer: Hello my one maybe 2 fans and my amazing flame. Glad you are reading. Turbulence keep flaming I don't care. You can keep flaming gay wise as well with you're your amazing stories of wonder. All 0 of them. Glad you are reading moonlily glad you like the way I used her. I will try with the comma thing d-sain so yeah here we go.  
  
-------------------  
  
She got up and looked at her new friends. "Shall we go, D.K., Sonic," gave a look at both as she said their names. She walked over to Sonic, she gave him a look," You should tell her how you feel, you will fight a lot better when your mind is clear of it."  
  
"What," Sonic said in amazement that she knew," Where you following us."  
  
"No, I just know, don't ask how just know that I do. Till I feel ready to tell you. Because you are not ready to hear it."  
  
"I don't know what to say Moon Lily," DK said.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter," Moon Lily signaled them to follow as she walked away from them, "Back to town I presume."  
  
"This is creepy," Sonic said.  
  
So they made their way back to town. They did wonder about her though, but no time for that.  
  
They noticed that the animals on the way were going nuts. And Moon Lily was wolf, if I forgot to tell you, but like Sonic and DK had human like characteristics. She looked around.  
  
"Something is wrong," she looked around and suddenly birds from the sky, wild boars and many other animals were swarming around them and didn't look happy.  
  
Before Sonic and DK could react Moonlily jumped in the air and an ora formed around her. She drew her bow and shot one arrow and most of the animals just went about their business.  
  
"What, I thought your were going to kill them," Sonic said to the amazing wolf.  
  
"I don't want to kill them, it was not them who was attacking, it was something else, I simply cleansed their mind," she explained to him. Now all the animals and grass had the same ora.  
  
No more questions asked they walked back to town. Where the infamous K. Rool and Eggman were. When they entered the tavern Eggman was in his usual outfit and K. Rool in his DKC3, his mad scientist look, with the lab coat.  
  
Without any questions asked Moon Lily walked in and sat at the table with Eggman and K. Rool. They were surprised but it was kind of like, they expected her to do that.  
  
"So what is your name miss," K.Rool said.  
  
"Does it matter," Moon Lily hissed at them.  
  
"Well, hello," Sonic said as both Sonic and DK walked up," K. Rool and Eggman this is Moon Lily," Sonic and DK pulled up some chairs and joined in the circle.  
  
"So me and K. Rool here have devised a plan," Eggman started," Here it is. Me and K. Rool here will invade this guys hideout, we know where it is now. We invade with robots and Krembling and some that are both don't ask me how but it happened," it was the dead of night outside as he explained the plan and so it has happened it is now "The Great Alliance".  
  
---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah how did you like it all 2 of my fans. Hope you did. How did I use her in this chapter. Moon Lily you should put me on your author alert list, so you can know when I use her and so you can tell me how bad I do. Read next time. 


	5. The Past is Shown

Disclaimer: Hello I do not own these characters but damn it I want to. But DK and Sonic are cool. Here is the moment no one has been waiting for... (drum roll) my story.

"So we need to go to the base and junk," K. Rool said talking to Moon Lily.

"We need to kill the golums first, the ones to get your friends back guys," Moon Lily said peering at the frightened Sonic and DK.

"This is creepy," Sonic said looking at DK.

Just then a golum came crashing through the ceiling but this one was bigger and more powerful than the last one.

Moon Lily jumped up before he crashed in and made the team duck. "This isn't good," she said.

She pulls her bow out and the ora formed around her and she screamed and bang she shot, it actually exploded into smaller but equally strong golums. About DK's size. But there were hundreds of them and K. Rool and Robotnik sent their goons after them and the kremblings were getting their ass kicked. And the none of the batty's were doing any good.

"Ready," Sonic said looking at DK and the went to attack the hord. Sonic dashed up and started to do spin dash and he wiped out a few but they were just multiplying into more even more powerful golums. DK span through them to no avail, just more came. Then K. Rool started to shoot them wish cannons but only more came. And Robotnik shocked them with his little ship thingy. Only more came.

Moon Lily jumped up and started to scream. Most of the golums disinigrated and then the others went after Moon Lily because they thought her the most threat. Sonic ran to help her and the golums hit him back a couple feet and DK picked up the golum that hurt Sonic and through him at the wall. And then Sonic got up and him and DK started to run towards Moon Lily to help. Moon Lily screamed again. Not even touching the golums they flew away and she ran up and held out her hand and she said some word in some different tongue and her hand started to glow. A very dark purple and then the golums started to shake and then disappear.

"Hah, they are the same golums," Moon Lily said as if she had seen them before.

"So you have fought them before," Sonic asked curiously.

"They used to attack the village and then we found a spell. A spell that would kill them. Then we shared the spell with the humans. The golums soon wanted to help us we were almost slaves to the humans. It seemed the once thought to be mindless golum had a brain. And they helped us. But as I told you we told the humans the spell. So they killed off the golums. The humans knew magic to so they thought they were superior and they stole our ancient scrolls. To cast spells on the lesser species such as my villages people. We didn't even know the spells on the scrolls they were forbidden. The main human was the king of the humans and loved to torture us. His name was Dralendal, he wanted death to all half lings. Especially the ones in my village. So as I said the humans destroyed my village. I want it back," Moon Lily started to walk out of the bar, "You might want to grab the crystal," she pointed at the ground it was there and it was shining. DK grabbed it. "Let's go," she started to say something again in a different tongue. Then the 5 of them disappeared.

Then they appeared in some other place.

"What the hell," DK said looking around him, only seeing lots of stars, clouds and weird looking houses.

"Where are we Moon Lily," Sonic said.

"This looks like Dreamland," K. Rool said.

"It is," Moon Lily said ," The next golum is here, we will meet a friend here, follow me."

They start to run a house. They knock at the door. The door opens and they see a short round pink ball with a mouth and eyes.

"DK!" the thing said.

"Kirby, how's it going," DK said.

"Sonic! What are you guys doing here," Kirby asked.

"We are gonna need your help Kirby," Moon Lily said.

"Who are you," Kirby asked.

"I am Moon Lily and I know you really well. I know that you don't know me. But just help us your world could be in danger."

"It is that danged King Dedede isn't it," Kirby said, you could see his happy face get mad.

"No," K. Rool said walking in the house.

Kirby started to walk back.

"It's ok buddy," DK said to Kirby, "He is with us."

"Ok, Robotnik to," Kirby ask cautiously.

"Yes," Sonic said.

Just then they heard a big bang. They all run outside and they see a kind of short muscular guy with an axe running into another building. He was wearing some really crappy leather armor.

"Get him," Moon Lily said. They started to chase him into the building and they entered the building to find him fighting a golum.

"It's you," Moon Lily said.

"Moon Lily," the man said, "Oh my god. Your dead."

How you like it twists and turns are gonna happen. So please, please, please review. Hope you liked it. Good night. This is Ozzman41 signing off for the night.


End file.
